Wispers of the wind
by smallvillephantom14
Summary: "He let out a snarl and glared at Bunnymund. The rabbit didn't know who exactly Jack thought the Pooka was at the moment, but he certainly didn't like the look that jack was giving him."
1. Chapter 1

**Well I'm new to this Fandom so tell me what you think? Uh…. Enjoy? **

Jack smiled at bunny as he flew above him. The oversized rabbit was bounding along the snow covered forest floor, occasionally slipping and sliding on the slick and crunchy snow. Jack just simply found the rabbits lack of grace to be hilarious; He couldn't stop his incessant laughing.

"Oh, shut ya yap Frostbite!" Bunnymund shouted from below with an angry glare that was so cold, it could have easily matched the intensity of the blizzard of 68'.

The Pooka's glare only made Jack's grin widen. After all, nothing entertained him more than making the old kangaroo agitated.

"Crikey!" Jack called out, mimicking the voice of that Steve Erwin guy Jamie liked so much. "He's angry!"

Bunny's ears went back as he breathed out a sigh of frustration, his left eye twitching from listening to Jacks horrible impression of an Australian accent.

"Ya try'n ta mock me Mate? Cause' your do'n a horrible job at it!" The Pooka bellowed as he crested the top of a large snow pile.

Jack pouted at the insult and flipped over on to his back with a huff.

Bunnymund rolled his eyes and looked ahead. His ears twitched when he heard a familiar sound off in the distance. He recognized it as Sophie's cute belly laugh. Happy mood restored, the Pooka quickly picked up his pace and raced ahead.

"Hey!" Jack staggered for a quick second in the air, gawking after Bunny's retreating form, before quickly taking after him.

"What's got you in such a rush fuzz ball!" Jack called out as he tried to catch up to the speeding Pooka.

He figured his question out for himself though, when he spotted Jamie and Sophie sitting on a log by the side of the frozen lake; it looked like they were slipping on ice skates.

"Jamie! Sophie!"

Said believers looked up from what they were doing with a grin.

"Jack! You're here!" Jamie shouted.

His cry of excitement was shortly followed by Sophie's eager squeak at seeing Bunny.

The two guardians quickly embraced their favored child, pulling them into a bone crushing hug.

"What took you guys so long to get here?" Jamie asked after he pulled away from Jack.

"Well kiddo," Jack said as he ruffled Jamie's hair, "a certain Easter Bunny had a hard time with the snow."

Aster shot Jack an unamused glare.

"Bunny! Bunny! Look!" Sophie shouted in delight as she pointed down at the new skates that were on her feet. The skates were a pretty pink with swirls of blue and purple glitter along the sides of the heels; the shoelaces were a glittery silver and were currently nothing more than a tangled mess of knots.

Aster laughed at the young girl as he bent down and detangled the shoelaces. He then pulled them tight and tied them into a big bow. Which was quite a surprising achievement considering Bunnymund lacked opposable thumbs.

"Thare' ya go, that's how laces are supposed ta look!"

Sophie's face broke out into a big grin as she admired Bunny's work.

"Pretty…"

Meanwhile Jamie was showing Jack his new pair of skates as well.

"Aren't they Cool!" Jamie shouted as he pointed at his skates. "Look they even have captain America on them!"

When Jack didn't respond Jamie looked back up at his best friend. Jack was staring down at Jamie's skates with fright filled blue eyes.

Jamie farrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Jack, you ok?"

The winter spirit didn't respond he just stood there shaking. His right hand was clamped so tightly around his staff that his knuckles were turning blue.

"Jack?" Jamie questioned again, this time pulling on Jacks blue hoody.

"Don't touch em'!"

Jamie jumped at the sound of Aster's booming voice.

"What, why?"

Aster sighed as he pulled the young boy away from Jack and sat him and his sister down on a nearby log.

"It's hard ta explain, But uh…" Aster paused as he stared down at the two believers, More specifically Jamie since Sophie was too young to understand that something was even wrong. She was more entertained by drawing scribbles in the snowy ground with the blade of her skates.

Jamie waited patiently with baited breath for Bunny to finish his sentence, occasionally sending a worried glance in Jacks direction.

"Well ya remember Tooth right?" Bunny questioned.

Jamie nodded slowly.

"Well The whole reason she collects teeth is because each one holds some memories from child hood. Her job is ta protect those memories and ta provide the memories when a kid needs em'."

"Ok, But what does that have to do with Jack?" Jamie asked quietly. Not entirely understanding where Bunny was going with this.

"Well," Aster began; his green eyes were slowly starting to pool with sadness. "Jack didn't always used ta be Jack Frost. He used ta be a human boy, just like ya. But when he became the spirit of winter he forgot about all of that."

Jamie was taken aback by the sudden revelation. He had always thought that Jack was, well, Jack Frost. The mythical bringer of snow, It never once occurred to him that Jack may have once been human. His mind began to buzz with millions of questions, Did he have a Family? How'd he turn into Jack Frost? When was he born? But that all came to a halt when he remembered that bunny said that Jack forgot about being human. His smile vanished and he glanced back up at the Pooka.

"You mean Jack has am-nesi-a?" Jamie asked, slowly dragging out the word 'amnesia' so he could pronounce it right.

"Yeah," Bunny replied surprised that the kid knew such a large word. "But it's not as bad as it was, Since Tooth helped em' remember. She showed him all of the good memories of his childhood; the only problem is by seeing the good memories he's starting ta remember the bad ones."

"Wait, is that what's happening now, He's remembering something bad?" Jamie gasped out in worry.

A pregnant pause filled the air as Aster collected himself. He hated telling children things that would make them worried, upset or maybe even emotionally hurt them, but he knew that he couldn't get out of this situation. Even though he dreaded being the one telling Jamie, He was kinda happy it was him doing the talking and not Jack. The poor kids been through enough.

"Yeah, He's having a flashback right now, and when he's like that he's in his own little world. You can't reason or talk to em' because he won't respond. So we got'a wait till he snaps out of it."

Jamie frowned and looked over at his cowering best friend. Jack looked so scared and he couldn't do anything to help him. He couldn't chase off his fears like Jack so often did for him. He watched as Jack fell backwards in the snow, blindly swinging his staff to defend himself against some non-existent evil. Jamie felt his heart clench and in that moment he jumped up from the log, flinging his skates from his feet as he did so. That quickly caught bunny's attention. Aster reached out and grabbed Jamie's arm preventing him from going anywhere near Jack.

"Jamie Ya got ta leave em' be, he's potentially dangerous when he's reliving a bad memory." Aster explained as he yanked Jamie to him, trapping the boy in his arms.

"No, let me go!" Jamie yelled as he struggled against Asters strong grasp, tears of frustration poured down his face. "Jack needs help he's scared! Jack! Jack!"

Bunnymund clapped a furry paw over Jamie's mouth.

"Do ya want ta become a human Popsicle, Ya little Bugger!" Aster whispered harshly into Jamie's ear.

"Bunny! Stop being mean to my big brother!"

Bunny looked down to his side to find Sophie hitting him on the leg. It didn't hurt or anything, but it sure as hell pissed him off. Why didn't these kids understand that he was trying to help them!

He was about to respond but, a slightly not all there, Jack beat him to it.

"Pippa!" He cried as he stumbled to his feet. He let out a snarl and glared at Bunnymund. The rabbit didn't know who exactly Jack thought the Pooka was at the moment, but he certainly didn't like the look that jack was giving him.

"Let my little sister and her friend go!" He stuttered slightly but he kept his ground with a fierce stare. It was in that moment that Aster realized that jack was still frightened by whatever was going on in his head even though he was trying to act tuff.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Jack declared to an invisible voice.

"Jack Mate…."

"Be quite, you bastard! It's bad enough you took Pa from us! I won't let you hurt anyone else!" Jack screeched as tears poured down his face. He wasted no time and launched at Bunny.

Aster responded quickly and pushed Jamie and Sophie into a nearby pile of snow, just in time to counter Jacks attack.

Bunny caught the crook of Jacks staff but was caught off guard when Jack swept his legs under the rabbit's feet. Soon Aster found himself on the ground with a spitting headache thanks to the fact that Jack rammed the butt of his staff into the back of his head. He was stunned that the freaken Drongo could move so quickly. Bunny responded by donkey kicking the unsuspecting winter sprite in the stomach. It was a dirty move and would have been considered very un-honorable in the Pooka culture, but hey it worked. Jack's body flew four feet into the air and creamed into a tree. Jack fell limp at the base of it.

Bunny stayed still for a moment. His ears twitching, trying to pick up any groan or sound the boy might give off that would indicate he was getting back up.

When Jack didn't move or respond in anyway, Aster felt his blood turn to ice. He quickly hopped over to Jacks still form and shook the boys shoulder.

Jamie and Sophie climbed out of the deep snow pile that had been holding them captive. The first thing they noticed was a motionless jack slumped against the cold bark of an old oak tree, with a worried Bunnymund standing over him.

Jamie was horror struck.

"YOU KILLED JACK FROST!"

"What! No, I-I did not!" Aster floundered. "He's still breathn', look!"

Jamie let lose the breath that he had been subconsciously holding in when he noticed that Jack was indeed still breathing. He was just about to reply to Bunny when a long and painful groan drew every ones attention.

"My Gosh, My head….. I feel like I just got kicked by a horse…" Jack moaned.

"Uh…..that's actually pretty close to what happened….." Jamie said with a laugh as he shot a knowing glance in Bunnymund's direction.

Dazed blue eyes squinted up at Jamie and Aster with confusion.

"What?"

Jamie, Sophie, and Aster burst out laughing. Jack scowled clearly confused.

"What's so…Funny?"

"Uh….Nothin' frostbite. You alright?" Bunnymund asked as he helped pull Jack to his feet.

"I've been better, but I won't keel over and die or anything, if that's what you're asking. Seriously though, what the heck happened?" Jack asked as he stretched his back causing his spine to realign with a few quick pops.

"Well ya kinda had an…..episode….." Bunny explained as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck, his gray ears pressed flat against his head.

Jacks eyes widened. He quickly flew to Jamie and Sophie checking them over for any injuries.

"I-I didn't hurt you two did I?" Jack asked as he fussed over the young believers. Jamie swatted Jacks hands away.

"Calm down, We're fine." Jamie said with playful irritation. After all he hated it when people fidgeted over him and Jack knew that very well. Jamie took Jacks suddenly fussy behavior as a joke, figuring the sprite was looking to lighten the mood. That's why he was so taken aback when he looked up to find Jack nearly on the verge of tears.

"Y—you're sure your fine?" Jack asked again as he looked between Jamie and Sophie, his voice wavering slightly from emotional strain.

"Yeah Jack me and Sophie are fine, I promise." Jaime answered softly. He quickly pulled his distressed friend into a tight hug, Sophie did the same. "I'm more worried about you. You're crying Jack."

Jack stiffened for a few short moments before returning the unexpected loving gesture.

"I'm fine." The winter sprit mumbled as his grip on the children tightened. "As long as you're fine, I'm fine."

The wind sprit watched as Jamie hugged her big brother with a feeling of overwhelming sadness. She wished she could comfort him like that. Granted yes, she had been his best and first friend since the day he was reborn and she had always brought a certain amount of comfort to him, but nothing was equal to the comfort one received from a tangible and audible being. She was sick of being invisible! The man in the moon had promised her that her punishment would end shortly after Jack began to regain his memories and considering Jack was slowly starting to get his memories back she had no doubt that the curse would be lifted soon. She longed to be able to have a relationship with her older brother again, much like Jamie did. Though part of her was nervous and didn't want that day to come.

After all if Manny removed the curse and she was visible to the rest of the immortals, Most of all Jack, she would have to explain why they hadn't been able to see her for the last 300 years and why Manny had cursed her in the first place.

She regretted what she was punished for, After all Jack had gotten himself killed saving her and what did she do to repay him? She killed herself…She had just been so lost after her brother's death that she had lost sight of the light and Manny understood that. That's why he brought her back; He was giving her a second chance at life, A chance to make a difference and a Second chance to be with her brother.

**So what do you guys think? Love it Hate? Please leave a review! I would be very happy if you did. It'll let me know if I should continue this or not!**

**Have a nice day! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Oh and just to clear up some confusion Yes the wind was already there when Jack was reborn, which means his sister had been turned into an immortal first. Well in my story anyway, hopefully this chapter will clear that up a bit. OH, and I almost forgot to mention this, I know that there is really no definite name for Jack's sister but I think I'll just call her Pippa, Mainly because I could have sworn he called her that when I first saw the movie. I could be wrong though, but either way that's the name I'm using.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Jack carefully tucked a half asleep Jamie under the warm covers of his bed.

"You're not leaving yet are you?" The young boy whispered as he tried to blink back the fatigue that was slowly over taking him. "I wanted to ask you something."

Jack dropped to the side of the bed, sat cross-legged on the hard wooden floor, and nodded his head as if to say 'Go ahead, shoot'.

A cool breeze whipped through the room as Pippa landed in a crouch on the window sill. She watched the beginning of the exchange closely, debating whether or not she needed to go in and offer comfort to her older brother, because if she was right about what she thought Jamie was about to ask… then…well….he was going to need it.

Jamie took a deep breath.

"Is- Could you tell me about….well…before you were Jack Frost? What you remember anyway…." Jamie asked quietly. His hands were nervously fiddling with his covers. "You don't have to if you don't want to but-."

"No, no, Jamie it's ok." Jack said as he shifted uncomfortably on the floor. "It's about time I told someone about it. Not even the guardians know the full story about what happened…I-I just never could bring myself to-to." Jack gulped down a sob and took a breath, hoping to even out his shaky voice.

Pippa frowned, flew over to her brother and wrapped him into a hug for some extra moral support. Though to jack it just merely felt like the wind was swelling around his body, but he understood that the wind was trying to comfort him. So he smiled lightly and thanked his longtime friend.

Jamie wasn't all that surprised by the action, he'd seen jack talk to the wind all the time and just brushed the odd behavior off as an 'immortal' thing. After all if the Tooth fairy had mini duplicates of herself, Santa had yetis and elves, and Bunny had eggs that ran around on small little feet, then why couldn't the wind be a sentiment being. It only made logical sense…Sorta'…

"Well I guess I should say that I was born in the 1700's and Burgergrass was the name of my home town." Jack began, his lips turned into a small half smile when he saw Jamie's reaction.

"Wait! So then, you grew up here?" Jamie asked again, His mind seemed to have just been blown. "Like HERE, here?"

Jack nodded weakly.

"Yeah, my family was actually one of the first to settle on this land. We were poor though and we weren't treated very nicely because we were polish." Jack let out a sigh, most of the people of the new world were not fond of his race. They claimed that Pol's didn't know when to shut up and mind their own business. Which he supposed was true, his people were the first to rebel against the wickedness of the kings unfair laws. It was bad enough that the British had already bullied their home country. His father was murdered for such reasons, for rebelling. Jack took in a deep breath and cleared his head.

"I came from a family of glass blowers and wood workers. I was never good at blowing glass though." Jack let out a nostalgic laugh. "You should have seen my Pa's face when I blew up my first attempt at a bowl. The blast nearly took his eyebrows clean off."

Jamie laughed lightly.

"That must have been something!"

"Yeah," Jack replied as a tear ran down the side of his face. It crystalized and froze halfway down. He wasted no time and wiped it away. "It really was…"

Jack spent the next three hours talking to Jamie about his life, or at least what he remembered about it. He told him about all his pranks, and his super cool friends. He told Jamie about the rich girl that lived down the lane, which he fell in love with, but never said a word to her because she was out of his league. He told him about the first time his father took him hunting and the daily game of hide and seek that he used to play with little sister. He talked about his sweet and kind mother, who encouraged him to keep at his glass and wood work no matter how many times he screwed it up. And then he told Jamie of the revolutionary war…. He told him about how he and his little sister had watched their father get brutally killed by a British soldier. He told him about the food rations and the harsh winters that often left him and his family starving. He told him about his mother contracting mono and dyeing a month later. He told him about the four extra jobs he had to get in order to support both himself and his younger sister and how he often found himself too tired to play with her when he came home every night. That was something he deeply regretted. He wished that he could have spent more time with her. Then finally he talked about the incident on the ice that lead to his watery and cold death.

Jamie stared at Jack with his mouth hanging open.

"Wait so you actually died?"

Jack nodded.

"Yeah," He whispered quietly as he picked at some of the peeling wood on his staff. "I did."

It was in that moment that a beam of light flooded into the room, catching the attention of both boys. They watched with wonder as the beam of light slowly became bright and brighter and BRIGHTER. Jamie and Jack shielded their eyes from it's now blinding intensity and jumped at the booming voice that echoed around the room.

"**Your curse has been lifted my child of the wind. Your brother has remembered and has come to term with most of his past. My dear Pippa, enjoy your new state.**"

-ROTG-

The small ghost crawled through the window, her bones jutting out of her lanky body with every new movement she made. Once she settled on the floor she brushed her long, matted, black hair from her eyes as she slowly walked over to the bed. She looked the young child over with the same type of greedy stare you would expect to see on a lioness that had just spotted her dinner.

The young boy was such a sweet looking child, so strong looking and healthy. A cruel grin stretched across her skeletal futures... She would have to change that.

She stretched out her boney hand to touch the boy's face but stopped when an arrow landed at the base of her feet. It was a warning shot…. She chuckled.

"Ah, Cupid..." She croaked out in a faint voice. "It's been a while. I believe the last time I had to deal with a pest like you was..." She turned around to face the new intruder as she tapped her chin. "I believe it was the dark ages…The black plague, yes? Ha ha, now that was a good time! You look quite well, handsome as always I see."

The archer let out a low growl, his sharp purple eyes hardened over with a glare.

"Get out Acheri."

Acheri smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"Now why would I do that?" She asked innocently.

The archer reached over his shoulder, grabbed an arrow from his quiver and then laced it into his bow. His weapon was glowing a dark pulsating red. The only thing that was keeping the arrow from flying was his steady- fingerless gloved- hand.

"Because you don't want to deal with having about eleven of these things protruding from your body," He quipped as he nodded his head towards the illuminated arrow. "Now step away from the kid."

Acheri shook her head.

"What, do you think yourself a guardian now?" She snorted. "Why so protective, the child means nothing and it's not like he's old enough to feel your affects. He's not some hormone driven teenager."

"No, He's just a child that was rescued by child services and is recovering from a past life of hatred and abuse, and I've had to work very hard to get him to trust people again…To open his heart for Love again." Cupid hissed. "And besides do you really think I'd willing sit back and watch someone die before they even had their first kiss, when I could have done something to help!" He shouted as he let the arrow fly from his bow.

Acheri tumbled to the side, dodging the first three arrows that the archer had let loose but the forth one caught her in the shoulder. She let out a shrill and chilling cry as searing hot pain ripped through her bony shoulder, and collapsed to the ground.

Cupid strung another arrow as he watched the Patron of illness and suffering rip the arrow from her shoulder. She glared up at the archer. Her Black eyes flickering with anger as she slowly backed out the window, keeping her eyes on both the hunter and his bow.

"You'll regret this..." She growled. "You'll see. When Samhain awakens, you all will suffer."

The archer's eyes widened at the threat and he launched for her, but he was too late. She had already disappeared out the window and into the cold night.

Cupid swore and ran his fingers threw his blonde hair.

"Damn it!" He swore again. "Why'd she have to say Samhain! Why couldn't it of been someone that won't freaken bring on the end of days!"

Well what do you guys think? Please leave a review! They help keep me motivated to write!

.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! You guys Rock!

Oh I just wanted to warn all of you. My computers busted so this will probably be prone to auto correct...heh... Because I had to type this entirely on my ipod and up load from there so... Yeah... But majority of that should be fixed thanks to my awesome new beta, Radar1388! You should check out his/her stories! They're awesome! Any who I think I've rambled enough no?

-ROTG-

Finally, the light faded along with the booming voice. Jamie peaked one eye open and glanced around. It's too bad that the only thing that filled his vision was the blue of Jack's hoodie. Jamie was currently wrapped up in the winter guardian's protective embrace. How he ended up that way was a mystery to the young boy considering Jack had been on the floor when the light began.

"Jack?" Jamie whispered softly. "What was that?"

Jack remained silent.

Jamie pushed against Jack's chest and looked up at the guardian's face. He'd expected to see a look of determination and steely protection, not a look of utter disbelief, wonder and...something else Jamie couldn't place...

He followed Jack's gaze and his eyes landed on a young girl no older than himself. Jamie's mouth fell open as he took in her appearance.

Her skin was a light peachy pale and slightly translucent. She was dressed in a drab gray gown that held the same 'see through' trait as her skin and her hair was as white as Jack's with random steaks of gray throughout it. The white and gray color would slowly dissipate around the tips of her thick hair, making it look more like fiber optics rather than strands of hair.

Jamie watched with awe as each piece of hair floated around the girl's head. It reminded him of what his sister's messy hair did when she was swimming underwater. However, the most striking thing about the girl was her eyes. They were a murky blue, almost like the color of the sky on a partly cloudy day.

"P-Pippa..." Jack breathed, not taking his eyes off his little sister. He was afraid that if he did she would disappear, that this was just some sick dream his desperate subconscious had cooked up to further punish him…

Jamie blinked. Jack knew her?

He watched as a smile stretched across the young girl's face. She shakily raised a hand and waved at Jack. The wave was small and radiated shyness. But honestly, it was one of the most wonderful things Jack had seen in his afterlife. The only thing that even came close to it was Jamie's slack jaw expression the night he first realized his existence.

"Hi, big brother..." she whispered as she nervously fiddled with her fingers and avoided the gaze of his happy blue eyes.

Jack's grin faltered. He could tell that something was obviously wrong. He watched as his sister began to wring her wrist with her other hand. It was then that he noticed the glowing red scars running vertically along her wrists. Jack had seen scars like those before...

He got up from the bed, leaving a stunned Jamie, and walked across the room to his young sister. Jack snatched her wrist and looked it over, his mind slowly piecing the metaphorical puzzle pieces together. Tears pricked up at the corners of his eyes.

"You hurt yourself…" he breathed out in disbelief.

Pippa pulled her arm away from her brother.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered, this time making eye contact with him.

"Sorry?" Jack repeated, his face full of worry as he crouched down to her eye level. "Pip, what happened?"

"I'm sorry that I hurt you," Pippa continued in a shaky voice.

"Pip," Jack said as he ran a hand lovingly through his sister's hair. The simple action sparked another memory and Jack let out an audible gasp as he fought it back. He would not lapse into another episode, he wouldn't!

Pippa seemed to not notice Jack's discomfort and continued on.

"The only reason we were at the lake that day was because of me...it was all my fault. You didn't even really want to go, you were sleepy from working a double shift at work, but I was selfish, and I begged you. You said 'yes' of course, you always did..."

Jack's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. He gently placed his hands on each side of his sister's head, forcing her to look at him.

"Pip, it wasn't-"

"Ma even blamed me for what happened. She said that I was the one that should have died at that lake, not you. She wouldn't even let me come and help find your body. Ma locked me in our room. All I could think about was your face right before you fell through the ice. I just kept seeing you die, over and over and over and over again." She sobbed uncontrollably.

Tears began to trickle down the sides of Jack's face, slowly turning to ice on their way down. His eyes were full of dread and guilt; he never ever wanted this to happen and he couldn't believe his mother had said such nasty things to her.

"Oh, Pip," Jack whispered as he brushed away a few of her tears with his thumb. His blue eyes leaked a few more tears.

He listened with increasing sadness as Pippa explained how she had committed suicide the night Jack had drowned, and how Manny had condemned her to an afterlife of loneliness and desperation. The only light at the end of the tunnel was the promise that she would become visible again after Jack had regained his memories.

It was then that Jack realized something. Pippa became a spirit before he did.

"I never left you, you know," she said, breaking Jack from his thoughts. "I was always there even though you couldn't see me." Pippa sniffled slightly before laughing. "And even when you couldn't see me you still talked to me, still gave me a name. Though I do have to say it was pretty uncreative." she scoffed through a teary smile. "I'm pretty sure you're the only reason I'm still sane."

Jack raised his eyebrows at the revelation. He had talked to her when she was invisible?

Suddenly, his mind was pulled into the memory of when he first became Jack Frost. He remembered how his friend, the wind, had tackled him with such excitement that he had been forced into the sky. It was almost as if the wind knew him... And was super happy to see him again... to see her dead brother again...

A look of realization crossed his face. He glanced at his sister with shock.

"Wind?"

Pippa smiled and nodded her head, causing a gust of wind to shoot through the room just to prove it.

"Yeah, that's me," she said as she wiped her runny nose on her sleeve. She then glanced passed Jack to the slack-jawed boy sitting on the bed behind her big brother. "So... Are you going to introduce me to Jamie?"

-ROTG-

Cupid bundled his purple and pink radiator jacket tighter around his shivering body. He could understand why North would choose to have his workshop at the Pole; the terrain was desolate and confusing. You could seriously get lost wandering around the ice-covered land, there were no significant landmarks and everything looked the same. All were very good things from a military standpoint.

If it weren't for the cherubim's ability to sense and see the energy of emotions, he never would have spotted Nick St. North's home. The collection of emotions that seeped throughout the large building made it light up like a rainbow-colored Christmas tree against the utterly white landscape that surrounded it.

Cupid snorted. North would be happy to hear that the very emotional aura of his workplace resembled his holiday.

He repositioned his large wispy wings so he could come to a soft glide and land gracefully on the balcony just outside of North's office, successfully scaring the daylights out of two young yetis.

"Arrrrrarrrb!"

Cupid covered his ears and winced at the loud noise.

"Shush," he hissed. "It's not like I'm here to slit your throats, or something equally as violent, but I'll start to consider it if you two don't stop screaming!"

The two yetis became silent and detangled themselves from their hug of terror with unease.

"Good," Cupid breathed in relief. "Now will one of you fleabags fetch your fearless leader for me. There's some...business...I have to bring his attention to."

Both yetis let out an annoyed growl, clearly not happy about being called fleabags, before grunting and motioning for the love spirit to follow them.

Cupid nodded and allowed the energy that made up his wings to fade out, leaving him looking more like a human and less like an angle, before following the yetis through the balcony door and into the heated space of North's personal office.

He raised a blonde eyebrow at the sight that was before him. The Big Four were sitting around a circular table looking utterly bored. Bunny was busy painting an egg, his large back paws resting on the table as he leaned back in his chair, ears flat against his head in concentration. Tooth was in the middle of four one-way conversations with her little helpers as they buzzed excitedly around their mother's head. Sandy was busy playing war with two sand-made legions of a small Jedi and Sith, a Darth Vader helmet covering his face. Cupid had to stifle his laughter; he never pegged Sandman as a "Star Wars" fan. North was busily drumming his large fingers along the wood table, his eyes glazed over with a distant look as his lips moved in the rhythm of a silent lullaby from his home country.

Cupid cleared his throat, catching the attention of all four guardians.

"Eros?" Aster blurted out in surprise. It had been centuries since he had last seen the cherubim.

Cupid frowned at his birth name, his purple eyes hardening over.

"I go by Cupid now," he seethed in a dangerously low voice. "Remember?"

"Oi, no need ta get cross with me mate, I haven't seen ya in fa'ever, you're lucky I manged ta remember that name, let alone the fact that ya changed it!" Aster defended as he accusingly pointed the handle of his paintbrush.

Cupid rolled his eyes.

"Bunny has good point," North stated as he directed a curious gaze in Cupid's direction. "Ve have not seen you in many years... Vhat brings visit?"

Cupid's anger deflated and he nervously began to fiddle with the string of his bow, which was slung over his shoulder for safekeeping.

"I'm afraid that I have some...upsetting news..."

The Big Four exchanged nervous glances. Whatever was going on had to be big, especially if a spirit as anti-social and conservative as Cupid was willing to come seek them out.

-ROTG-

Well what do you guys think? Hopefully what happened with Pippa is a bit clearer now. Did you guys love or hate the chapter? Please leave a review telling me how I did and what you thought was cool! I really enjoyed reading what you guys had to say! So thank you!

Oh and special thanks to Radar1338 for being my beta and fixing all of this up!

Have a nice night guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys Sorry for the long wait!**

-DP-

North offered for cupid to come join them at the table but the love sprit promptly declined with a scowl.

"I don't see why we can't further discuss this now."

"Ve have to vait. I understand Samhain reawakening is big thing, but is better if all members are accounted for first." North said, hoping that the cherub would understand.

Bunny rolled his eyes.

"I don't know about that North, I'm with Cupid on this one! You know the kid is always late ta the meetings, sometimes the show pony doesn't even show up!"

"I activated northern lights, He will come." North said in a firm voice as he shot the Pooka a glare, this was promptly interrupted by a knock on the window.

"Oh, that must be him now!" Tooth chirped. She bolted from her seat and fluttered to the window to let their youngest team mate in. She paused when she noticed that he wasn't alone. Her purple eye's landed on the young girl that was floating behind him before flicking back to Jack with a questioning look. The white haired boy looked unamused and simply pointed to the hatch on the window, silently telling the bird woman to let him in.

Tooth sent one more glance in the girl's direction and opened the window.

A gust of cold air filled the room as Jack and his companion entered. All eyes immediately landed on Pippa.

The little girl shrank behind her brother, she felt uneasy about all of the attention, her nails dug into jacks pant leg.

"Jack Frost?" Cupid blurted out with surprise. "What—what are you doing here?"

Bunny raised an eyebrow.

"He's our newest memba'." The Pooka dead panned, ignoring the love sprits bewildered look, before casting another questioning glance towards Jack. "Jack, who's the kid?"

"She's my sister…"

"Your sister?" Bunny repeated with shock, his face was the perfect picture of confusion.

North and Tooth shared a disbelieving look.

"Sweet tooth," Toothiana asked, concern lacing her voice as she pointed at the semi-translucent girl. "Are you sure that she's…"

Jack's grip on his staff tightened. He couldn't believe what she was implying!

North frowned when he saw Jack's eyes flash in anger, it would probably be better to discuss Jacks new discovery at another time. So old Saint Nick did what he did best, he awkwardly diffused the situation.

The jolly old man stood from his chair with a booming laugh and swiped the new girl and the winter sprite up into a bone crushing hug. Pippa let out a indicant squeak at the sudden contact, while her older brother laughed teasingly at her displeasure. His grin widened when she fixed him with an unamused glare.

North set the two back on the ground before kneeling down to Pippa's eye level.

"What is name?" The old Russian inquired, his blue eyes sparkling over with mirth.

The wind spirit fidgeted slightly as she curled the faded gray fabric of her dress between her fingers.

"My name is Pippa sir, But most know me as the wind…" she answered. She took a few steps away from the man and glanced at Jack as if to reassure that he was still there.

Jack smiled reassuringly and placed a cold hand on her shoulder.

"Is nice to meet you." North boomed as he stood back up and patted her on the back, causing the young girl to stumble forward slightly. "We will have to throw big welcome party! But not now, now we need to discuss important guardian business."

"Right," Jack said with a nod before turning to his sister. "I have to sit through this meeting; you can stay if you want."

Pippa nodded.

Jack walked to the table and pulled out what normally would have been his chair and motioned for Pippa to sit down. She smiled and shook her head. Her brother was always the gentlemen.

Cupid stared at Jack with disbelief. What happened to the street smart boy he used to know, the one that rightly distrusted others. The love sprit sighed; at least Jack's big heart was still the same.

Jack pushed his sister's chair in before perching on the back of it, his staff sitting delicately in his lap. He then fixed cupid a cheeky grin.

"Hey Arrow, long time no see!"

The guardians mouths fell open.

"You two know each other?" Bunny asked with surprise.

"Sure, were old friends." Jack said with a smile. "Cupid was one of the few spirits that was kind enough to occasionally talk to me over the past few centuries."

"And I still hate that nick name." Cupid grumbled, he folded his arms over his chest and pouted.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Oh smile for once Mr. Grumpy puss."

Pippa giggled at her brother's antics.

Sandy raised an eyebrow before flashing a picture of a smaller and sandier version Jack and Cupid talking over his head, followed by a fancy looking question mark.

"Oh that's a funny story, see I met cupid in Ohio. There's apparently this holiday there that's celebrated by the locals called sweetest day. It's kinda like Valentine's Day, but it's only specifically celebrated by couples and—." Jack began only to be cut off by a blushing cupid.

"Come now Jackie, they really don't need to hear that story." The love spirit stuttered out in embarrassment.

Jack let out a whine.

"But it's such a good one!"

Cupid glared at Jack and the winter sprit sobered slightly. If looks could kill, Jack was sure he'd be dead right about now.

"Alright, alright I won't."

A satisfied smirk stretched across cupids face. "All, you four need to know is that Jack and I get along well because winter is the season of love."

Bunny was about to argue that spring was actually the season of love, but stopped short when North gave him a warning look.

"Nothing makes two people cuddle together around the romantic flames of a fire like the bitter nip of winter weather." Cupid said with half ladled eyes, he let out a happy sigh as the image of what he described played out in his head.

Jack snorted at cupids bipolar-ness, leave it to the love spirit to go from 'I will kill you' to 'Aw what a romantic moment' in fifty seconds flat.

The rest of the guardians seemed uneasy about the sudden change in behavior, but then again Jack supposed that was normal. It's not like Cupid hung around them much. In fact the cherub had shared the same view as Jack did about the guardians back when he had first met them.

"Alrighty then…" Bunnymund said with hesitance. "I think it's about time we actually got down ta business."

Cupid's expression instantly hardened over again and the Greek warrior nodded in agreement.

"Right so..What's going on?" Jack asked.

"Samhain," Cupid said bitterly. "That's what's going on."

Jack blinked in confusion. "Who's that?"

Bunny's mouth fell open. "Who's—how, _how _do you not know who _Samhain _is?"

"Cut the kid some slack, he really hasn't been around for very long. After all I remember when all of you were that young. You were just as clueless." Cupid deadpanned as he fiddled with the string of his bow.

Jack blinked. "Wait, you were around when they first became immortals?"

Cupid sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair.

"I've been around for a very long time Jack; I was one of the very first Immortals created by the man in the moon, Along with, Trident the keeper of the seas, Mother Nature the keeper of earth and Aloes the herald of the winds. They were all created before I was, so I was sort of the baby of the group for a while. Annoyingly enough It took me a while to gain believers and considering Mother Nature always referred to me as her 'baby boy', Aloes called me 'son' and trident said I was his 'kid brother', the humans got the wrong idea and assumed I was a winged baby….. You can imagine how shocked my first believer was to learn that I was actually a teenager."

Jack laughed so hard that he fell off the back of the chair.

"I-," He gasped as he tried to get a handle on his laughter. "Always wondered where that 'winged baby' thing came from!"

"Ha ha ha, so very funny," Cupid scowled "Hey, I got an idea Jack! Why don't we talk about how that 'Nipping at your nose' thing got started!"

Bunny's ears perked up at that and Pippa broke out into a fit of laughter. She knew exactly what the love spirit was talking about, but in her brothers defense she knew how desperate he had been to get someone's attention, to be seen. He just, in that instance, didn't really think through what he was doing.

"You actually know where that originated from?" Bunny asked.

Cupid snickered and nodded.

"You wouldn't!" Jack blanched; he bolted up from where he had been laughing on the floor and leapt back onto the chair he had previously been perched on.

The glare that cupid received from the winter child sent shivers down his spine, but even still Cupid just laughed it off.

North cleared his throat.

"Ve vill hear that story another time. Cupid please stay on topic!" the Old Russian prompted.

"Right," Cupid said as he breathed a sigh of disappointment. Though he could understand why North was pressing the matter. "So I was the baby in the group, or at least that's what I had thought… You see Manny's not the only one that can create spirits and bring once living beings back from the dead. There was another master in the universe, one that rivaled the man in the moons power. He went by the name of Dark Matter; He could corrupt even the cleanest of souls, And he did just that…He brought a man back from the dead and dubbed him Samhain. We called him Sam for short. Sam was a very powerful advisory, he was comparable to pitch I suppose, though he was far worse…. You see Sam could kill someone with just the smallest touch, causing the flesh and bone to rot and decay till all that was left was dust…"

Cupid glanced up at Jack only to find his face was unreadable and solemn. It was unnatural and eerie, Jack was meant to smile…

"You're saying…" Jack said slowly as he blinked back a few tears, his hands suddenly petting his sisters hair as if to reassure that she was there and safe. "That this psycho has killed kids?"

Cupid shared a dark look with the other guardians.

"He didn't just kill kid's mate, he did the same ta adults and spirits, actually he did it ta anything tha' had a heartbeat." Aster said softly, his eyes were cast on the floor and his ears were pressed firmly against his head.

"And that's not even the worst of it, every Halloween he somehow gangs the ability to control all spirits for the entire day… Can you imagine, Jack, what he could do?"

-ROTG-

**Whelp, that chapter clocked out at 9 pages, read and review! Hope you liked the chapter! Tell me what you thought!**


End file.
